


Demon summoning 101

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Summoning, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, incubus!Ryou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: Honda agreed to do a summoning ritual with his friend Yugi, not expecting anything to come from it.Needless to say, he was surprised at the demon that suddenly strolled into his house looking for sex.





	Demon summoning 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarashima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarashima/gifts).



> Happy birthday Tarashima!!! Have some porn for that ship u like~

“Jou, stop moving around! You’ll disturb the candles.” Yugi said, shooing him away from his spot on the ground.

“Sorry, sorry!” Jou hurried away from the circle, muttering under his breath. Honda caught something about curses and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think it works that way,” he cuffed Jou over the back of the head before turning to Yugi. “You ready to go through with this, Yugi?” he asked him. Yugi nodded enthusiastically back at him, smiling widely.

“I’ve never tried a ritual like this before! I think it’ll be fun to see what happens!”

_If anything does,_ Honda kept his concerns private. He knew Jou was tentatively a believer through the sheer force of his fear of the supernatural, but Honda himself had never considered demons to be real. Never given it so much as a thought. It wasn’t in the forefront of his concerns at all.

But he and Jou had both agreed to go through with this for Yugi, who needed more people to ‘complete the ritual’. He just hoped Yugi wouldn’t be too gutted when nothing happened.

“Okay, now we have to say the words,” Yugi cleared his throat, glancing around at them. Honda gave him a nod while Jou offered a tentative smile.

Honda sat down on one side of Yugi while Jou sat on the other, creating a rough triangle shape. They all linked hands, heads bowed.

Yugi cleared his throat again, then began to speak. His voice was soft and quiet, and it sounded like he was chanting something with a rhyme to it. Honda kept staring at the flames of the candles, which flickered with relaxed ease. Nothing seemed out of place, and the longer Yugi went on, the more stupid Honda felt for sitting on his lounge room floor trying to summon a demon that would never come.

But then something like electricity seemed to fill the room, and Honda glanced around nervously. Jou had his eyes squeezed shut, Yugi’s were closed too as he spoke from memory.

The air seemed to feel alive, static racing up Honda’s spine. He felt like Yugi’s whispering was growing into a chorus of voices, new tones reaching them from places far away. Yugi whispered his name, and then-

Silence. Yugi had finished his chant, and glancing around the room looked exactly the same as it had before they had begun.

“Nothing?” Honda asked, looking over at Yugi.

“Huh,” Yugi clicked his tongue. “I thought for sure it would work.”

“Sorry Yugi, looks like it was a dud after all,” Jou said, sounding anything but sorry. He looked relieved, and Honda suspected he wanted nothing more to do with this activity.

“Well, we could try again later maybe?” Yugi asked hopefully. He looked between Honda and Jou with his big eyes.

Honda could see Jou was struggling to worm out of it, so he spared his friend the suffering. “I think Jou’s all booked out this week aren’t ya buddy? We can go again on the weekend if you want Yugi.”

Yugi gave a hum, tapping his chin. “Yeah I guess. It’s not going to be the same without you though Jou.”

“Aw, sorry little buddy, work’s work though,” Jou patted Yugi’s head, earning himself an elbow in the side.

“All right, let’s get going then,” Yugi said, waving to Honda. “Text you later for the redo Honda!”

“Bye guys!” Honda waved them off until the door closed behind Yugi.

He moved back into the lounge room, scooping up the abandoned cups and tossing them into the trash. He returned to blow out the candles and examine the chalk on his carpet, running through his head several cleaners in his cupboard that would remove it.

The circle looked undisturbed, nothing to mark some other worldly being had dropped in to grace their presences.

“I wonder why it didn’t work,” Honda muttered. “Yugi seemed so sure…” _Duh, of course it didn’t work,_ he thought, slapping his face with his free hand. _Demons aren’t_ real _._

“Why did I even say that?” Honda chuckled, standing up again. “Might as well clean this now before it stai-”

He turned around to head out of the room, but his chest collided with something. He stumbled back, muttering under his breath.

He looked down to find a white haired man standing in the middle of his lounge room, gazing up at him. He wore a bright smile, and not much else, as Honda soon discovered, forcing his eyes to look away from the man’s poorly dressed form.

He glanced over the man’s head, only to freeze in shock. Cured neatly above the locks of puffy white hair were two horns, protruding outwards to snake around the sides of his head. The thick bases looked dark green, with the colour lightening gradually as they reached the tips, a bright teal at the ends.

Honda felt his eyes widen enough to lose focus, but not before he noticed the sharp, pointed rows of teeth in the man’s mouth as he opened it.

“Hello!” he said, and Honda felt his knees quake.

“You’re… What… what are yo-” Honda felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, and then darkness swooped in to hold him.

* * *

Honda woke surrounded by warmth. He felt a blanket curled around him, tucked under his arms by his sides. There was a brilliant hot weight to his right, radiating a perfect temperature. He snuggled down into the blanket further, sighing happily.

“Wow that’s adorable,” his warmth supply cooed, and he felt a finger stroke through his hair.

He snapped his eyes awake immediately. Wriggling into a sitting position, he turned slowly to his right, almost afraid of what he’d find.

Last night’s memories flooded through his head, and the man with the horns he had seen was sitting by his side, smiling at him.

“Hello there, you must be Yugi,” the man said. “I must say, your aura feels very different to the one that summoned me, but hey, I’m not here to judge. Maybe you’re just completely different when you’re aroused, it happens.”

“Ah get away from me!” Honda yelled, jumping to his feet on the other side of the bed. “What are those? Props? Why would you come in here and- oh god you have a tail too.”

A long, thin black tail curled around from behind the man, spotted with teal until the tip, which was fully pale.

The man smiled at him with those sharp teeth. _There’s no way they’re normal,_ Honda cringed, glancing away from them. _What the fuck did you do Yugi!?_

He scrambled to his feet, edging away from the man. “How did you get in here? And who are you?”

“Oh I’m Ryou,” the man said. “Sorry, not many humans ask for a name before they get down to business. Mostly they’re just really horny and want a quick fuck.”

“A-A…” Honda stuttered. “Okay, you need to leave before I call the cops.”

Ryou frowned, clearly confused. “But you summoned me. Why would you go through that and not want to fuck, master Yugi?”

“Please stop saying that,” Honda flushed, slapping his hands over his face. “And my name isn’t Yugi. It’s Honda.”

Ryou tilted his head to the side, his frown deepening. “If you are not Yugi, then who is? He is the one who summoned me.”

“He’s my buddy, but I’m not about to point you in his direction when I don’t know what the fuck you even are.”

“I’m an incubus,” Ryou shrugged, like it was an every day thing to see. “I suck good dick. That’s usually all people want to know.”

Honda spurted.

“Well it’s true,” Ryou responded. “All incubus and succubus are good at it. Really, though, you’d expect succubus to be better at it. What with the whole ‘succ’ in their name, ha. But you’ll find we’re just as good, if not even better sometimes- hey don’t faint on me again.” Ryou reached out a hand to him, and Honda jerked back.

He had been swaying the more Ryou droned on, and indeed felt sick. Ryou had crouched on the bed to reach Honda, his knees digging into the soft sheets. It left the curve of his back fully exposed to Honda’s eyes, and Honda couldn’t stop himself from admiring the smooth looking skin he saw there, with the tail perking up over the edge of his ass.

_Focus, Honda,_ he mentally reprimanded himself. _Get this strange man out of your house before you start agreeing with him._

“So can you go somewhere else, then? Not that I’m buying your… incubus thing here, but I don’t want sex nor strange men in my house.”

“I was summoned here, so here I shall stay, I am afraid,” Ryou explained. “Once an incubus is summoned to do a job, they must complete it before they can return.”

“And that job is…?” Honda already knew the answer, but he had to be sure.

“Sex, of course,” Ryou shrugged.

“Great,” Honda slapped a hand to his forehead, muttering under his breath. “Just what I needed.”

“I can see you don’t believe me,” Ryou said, readjusting his position on the bed. He folded his legs under himself and cupped his hands around his face, elbows on his knees.

“You think? Some guy shows up saying he’s a sex demon and expects me to throw my clothes away to fuck him?” Honda groaned. Now _he_ was sounding crazy.

“Well, I was summoned,” Ryou muttered. “If you didn’t want to summon a demon, then why did you initiate the ritual?”

“It was a joke! Kind of. Yugi wanted to see if it would work, he’s into this kind of thing, not me.”

“Then bring him here and I’ll fuck him and go.”

“I am not going to sit here and listen to my kinky friend have sex with an incubus,” Honda sighed, then realised what he said. “Not that I believe that story!”

Ryou exhaled loudly through his nose, eyes closed. “Okay look, what can I do to convince you I am an incubus? Will anything I say be trusted by you?”

“I don’t know you, so I don’t have any reason to trust what you’re saying.” _Regardless of how… he’s kinda cute actually. And doesn’t feel like he’s lying._

_God damn it Honda stop!!_

“Then what do we do?” Ryou sighed, opening his eyes to look at Honda. “I have to fuck _someone_.”

Honda groaned, leaning back against the closest wall. Maybe he should call up Yugi and get him back over. It _had_ been Yugi’s idea, and he was the most excited to see results. Jou and Honda were really only there for moral support, and the linking hands thing. _Why is it this Ryou guy is only here for Yugi then? Maybe it was because Yugi said his name, and Jou and I didn’t,_ he thought.

But then the idea of having this weird man with horns and a tail fucking his friend seemed… he shivered. Not like an image he wanted seared into his brain, and yet there it was now. _I don’t want to think about my friends’ sex lives, I really don’t. But then what else can I do? Fuck him myself?_

That seemed equally embarrassing, and he felt his face heat up in response.

“Okay spill it, I can see your blush,” Ryou said, grinning up at him. “You’re thinking of a way out of our predicament. Share, please!”

“You are far too excited by this,” Honda muttered.

 “It’s an interesting scenario! Albeit a bit worrying with the lack of sex, which is, you know, kind of important to an incubus.”

“Okay look, I’m thinking… what, uh… what _kind_ of sex does it have to be?”

“Anything that leaves you satisfied and me fed,” Ryou chirped.

“Uh… fed? Wait wait, don’t say it, I don’t think I want to know.”

“I drink semen-”

“I said I didn’t want to know!”

Ryou gave a hesitant shrug, grin still plastered on his face. “Sorry?”

“Augh,” Honda dragged a hand down his face agonisingly slow. He examined the ‘incubus’ in front of him, looking at the dark green where his horns slipped into his hair, a stark contrast to the puffy white locks that cascaded down to his mid back. Did this man even know what a hairbrush was?

Maybe not, if he lived in the fiery pit that everyone convinced him hell was like.

“Okay look. I sympathise. I don’t know why, but, the fact of the matter is I need you out of my house, and if you really can’t leave without… you know… then what’s the simplest and easiest way to do that?”

“Oh… Oh!” Ryou jumped suddenly, a gleam in his eyes. “Yes! Excellent! We’re even already on the bed, that makes things so simple! Well you’re not, but still, you’re close to it, it counts.”

“Um… Ryou… focus, please.”

“Right right. Sorry, force of habit,” he smiled sheepishly. “Well I guess as long as you orgasm and I get to drink, then it wouldn’t really matter how we do it. If you’re concerned about that part. Don’t know why really, that’s usually what people consider the _fun_ part.”

“Well, guess I’m not like most people you’ve met, then.” Honda replied. _Although I can’t help but notice my pants have felt tighter since waking up._ Painfully _tight. God this is embarrassing… must be some kind of incubus magic… yeah, that must be it. Magic and demons._

He tried to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that said _oh you believe in that now?_

“Sooo?” Ryou waggled his eyebrows. “Am I finally getting some?”

Honda slapped his forehead. “Look, if it’ll help get you back and off my case, then let’s just… do it.” _I can’t believe I just agreed to this._

He felt some of his regret melting away as Ryou beamed a smile at him, shouting in excitement.

“Oh hell yes! Pardon the phrasing of course, but damn am I ready for this! Okay so angle, what are we working with here? What do you want to do, I could suck you off first and then-”

“Hold on hold on!” Honda waved his hands wildly until Ryou simmered down. “Just, calm down, please.”

“All right, I’m calm, I’m calm. What’s up?”

“Let’s just not go so fast, okay? I agreed to this, yes, but… not a full on thing, okay. Something small. Simple.”

Ryou looked disappointed, but he shrugged it off. “All right. What did you have in mind then?”

“Just… how about a blow job then? I don’t want to get into anything… you know…” Honda made crude gestures with his hands, and Ryou blinked innocently at him. _How is a guy who talks so freely about sex so clueless!?_

Honda sighed, feeling his soul leave his body with his next words. “No… penetration.”

“Oh!” Ryou brightened. “I understand! I can suck you off sure no problem.”

“Okay, let’s just do this thing,” Honda inhaled deeply, forcing himself to not think too hard about it. Maybe this was actually a really big honour somewhere, and that getting an ‘incubus’ to suck your dick was a big deal.

“Hold on, want me to strip you? I am kind of, you know, a master at it,” Ryou smiled.

“Uh, I might do that,” Honda mumbled. His fingers reached for the edges of his shirt, wriggling out of it before starting on his pants.

He fed the length out of the buckle, tossing the belt somewhere near where his shirt fell. He tried to ignore the fact Ryou was watching him with avid interest. Once his pants and underwear came off, he blocked his view of Ryou fully, too mortified to watch the other.

Honda sat on the bed and wriggled up to the head, keeping his legs crossed in embarrassment. _I’ll probably die from it at this point,_ he mourned. _It sure feels like I will._

“Very nice,” Ryou purred, and Honda spurted, shooting him his best frown.

“Let’s keep that talk to a minimum please? I might die if you do that.”

“That would be a shame, you’d miss the sex,” Ryou replied. He slipped onto the mattress and sat at Honda’s feet. He reached out a hand to tentatively touch one of Honda’s knees, his fingers soft and smooth.

“You’ll need to open these, you know.” He said.

“I know,” Honda groaned. He slowly lowered his knees, uncrossing them and letting them rest on either side of Ryou, who planted himself right before Honda’s crotch. He leaned forward, looking up at Honda, asking silently for permission.

Honda didn’t trust his brain to let out the right words, so he just nodded several times, and Ryou smiled.

“Okay I’m going to start now,” Ryou said, right before he put his lips to Honda’s dick.

“Woah…” Honda bit his lip to keep his breath even. His hands tightened into the sheets either side of him, twisting and creasing the fabric.

Ryou was sucking gently over the tip, where pre was already beginning to bubble out. He gently licked it all off as it appeared, slowly working his way around the cock.

Each touch sent quivers of desire through Honda’s groin, creeping up to his stomach where it burned pleasantly. He imagined his face was starting to look like the kind he watched in pornos, mouth open in a pant while his eyes hooded to watch Ryou work.

Ryou began to move to the sides, leaving open, wet kisses down the length. His lips lathered enough saliva over Honda’s dick that Honda didn’t think they would need lube at all. His dick was so shiny it kind of looked like a candy substance had spilt over it.

_Honda, what are you doing?_ He mentally slapped himself. _You’re comparing an incubus’s spit to sugar. What’s next, you’ll think his hair is marshmallows!?_

He tried to pull himself back to the now, eyes refocusing on the incubus crouched in front of him. Ryou was looking right back, his mouth posed right in front of Honda’s dick and his head tilted cutely to the side.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice far too sweet to match his actions.

“N-Nothing, just… haven’t done this in a while, you know?” _and never with a guy with_ horns _. And a tail. Never an_ incubus _god…_

“Considering I do this all the time, I wouldn’t, no.” Ryou grinned.

Ryou continued to work him in teasing touches. One hand slipped up to smooth over Honda’s stomach, sending goose bumps up his skin. The other hand palmed the base of his dick, while Ryou stuffed as much down his throat as he could.

“G-Gah! Damn, are you… fuck!” Honda moaned, tossing his head from side to side. His dick was on fire, the pleasant feeling of Ryou’s tongue and warm mouth pooling around his entire length.

His release snapped through him right as he let out a gasp, quickly turning into a pleased sigh.

His eyes closed blissfully shut while his body twitched and jerked under Ryou’s coaxing touches. None of his release seemed to spill past Ryou’s mouth, and Honda assumed he was drinking it all down. _This guy really is an expert at this,_ he thought, resisting the urge to laugh.

When his flow had stopped and he felt Ryou licking his tip, he reopened his eyes. Ryou was cleaning off any missed spots of come, diligently making sure Honda’s dick still had that shine to it.

He soon finished and sat up between Honda’s legs, a beaming smile on his face. Honda snorted when he noticed the thin trail of either saliva or come dribbling from the corner of Ryou’s lips.

Honda pointed to his own mouth, and Ryou touched his lips.

“Oh, aha,” he licked it off, grinning back at Honda. “Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it,” Honda grunted. He brought a hand to his face, wiping the back against his forehead. Sweat was caked on to his brow, and he could feel it grossly in his hair. It seemed to droop from the weight of it, his usual proud tip bent.

“Well that was really satisfying. Were you satisfied?” Ryou asked.

“Yeah, that was…” _like nothing I’ve ever felt before._ It was miles better than watching the porn Jou lent him, no matter how wild they got. It was nothing like experiencing it firsthand.

Now he knew why Yugi had been so eager to test the ritual out. _Maybe he knew demons were real all along,_ Honda mused _. If someone told me you could have sex that good from a demon, I’d probably be selling my soul for that too._

He froze at the sudden thought. “Uh… hey Ryou…”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t lose my soul from this, do I?”

Ryou snorted, quickly turning into full blown laughter. “Oh man you humans are _adorable_. No no, nothing like that. We don’t take souls, just semen.”

Honda chuckled, shaking his head. “Well aren’t you nice, then.”

“Mmm, extra considerate demon, only here for your delicious come.”

“Oh god, don’t say it like that!” Honda slapped his hands to his face, hiding his mortified look.

“Haha, so cute.”

Honda groaned.

“Well, it’s been fun but I had better get going.” Ryou said, pushing off the bed.

Honda scrambled into a sitting position, ignoring the fact Ryou’s barely there clothes made him appear as naked as Honda was. “So soon?”

Ryou tossed him a knowing look. “That was our deal. I’m fed, you’re satisfied, we’re both good. I should go before I cause any trouble.”

“But you’re not any trouble. Really. I was actually starting to…” Honda pursed his lips, looking away quickly.

“Starting to what?” Ryou prompted, turning to fully face Honda.

“Well… starting to enjoy your company.”

“Oh wow, only just starting to? Guess I’m not as good at sucking dick as I thought,” Ryou sighed, although Honda could hear the fakeness in it.

“No I’d say you’re pretty good at that. Not that I’m the best judge, though. Can’t say I do it much.”

“You’re sweet.” Ryou winked at him. Honda fiddled with the sheets on either side of him before realising looking at his naked body was making him blush more.

“W-Well, I was just wondering… I mean, I don’t know demon-incubus-protocol, but you haven’t… I didn’t touch you at all. Seems kind of unfair, you know? So maybe we could-”

“My dear little Honda,” Ryou purred, stepping closer. “Are you suggesting you want me to _stay_?”

Honda felt like a lighthouse now, a beacon of burning embarrassment. “Uh, I… ye- is that okay?”

Ryou chuckled, sliding back down onto the bed, looping an arm around Honda’s shoulders. “If you want me to stay, then stay I shall. I’m all yours.”

“W-Wow really?” Honda laughed, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“Sure thing. Now then, was I just promised a blowjob? Cause I’ll definitely take that offer if it’s valid.”

_Well, if he could do it that well, I might as well try and see if I can do it too,_ Honda thought. “You bet it is.”

Ryou beamed at him, offering a dirty smirk. Honda offered a grin of his own, letting Ryou push him back down onto the bed in a fit of laughter.


End file.
